


Interruptions

by Lullabymoon



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times they managed to interrupt each other at an inopportune moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zopponde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zopponde/gifts).



**Briar**

The sound of the street fades to a low hum as she shuts the door behind her and she lets the blessed quiet of the house wash over her. A deep breath in gives the scent of fresh soil and a glance around the kitchen shows a new plant on the window ledge. The pale purple blossoms bring a smile to her face, and she knows Briar at least has been here recently. Tris is still away for another day and Daja was busy at the market as she passed, so she settles on a cup of tea before she reaches out to see if Briar is still in the house. That thought is much more inviting than sparring with him at the moment and she moves toward the stove.

As inevitably happens, she thinks better of herself as the kettle reaches a boil and reaches out to find Briar. She can sense his magic and calls out.

_Tea? The kettle is nearly boiled._

She isn't prepared for the sound of thumping from above, but Briar replies before she can do more than stand.

_Sandry! Don't sneak up like that!_

He's annoyed and more indignant than hurt so she relaxes again. More so when she realises she can hear two sets of footsteps.

_It's not my fault you were too preoccupied to hear me arrive._

She giggles at his answer as she reaches for the jar of tea, and the tea is steeping before she hears footsteps coming down the steps. She manages to sit down at the table and holds the hot cup in both hands, taking that first much needed sip, when she hears the other door close.

She starts to pour him a cup, and he enters the kitchen as she puts the pot down again. Unsurprisingly he is alone.

She hides her smirk behind her cup, but knows Briar is aware of it by the look he shoots her.

She goes for her best innocent tone. "Aren't we going to meet them?"

He shoots her a dark look over his cup, and she lets out a giggle.

"Well, this one made it to the house. It must be getting serious." She tilts her head and can't resist one last jab. "Either that or you thought your plants were missing out on the fun." She can feel the last of his embarrassment ease, and the tension float off her shoulders and knows regardless of what Briar may say, coming this afternoon was the right decision.

* * *

**Tris**

Sandry hears Daja reach for her tisane and knows this is the ideal time to ask questions without interrupting her flow of thoughts.

"Going by these reports, it looks like trading with Namorn for the silk would be the better option this year." It's not her favourite option but that has nothing to do with trade. She can tell it isn’t Daja's either by the expression on her face.

"I've heard that all is not as well as they are trying to show." Daja rubs her hand over the staff in the movement Sandry knows means she's thinking deeply. "Nothing solid, but enough to create a feeling of wariness."

Sandry nods to indicate she's heard what she's really saying and runs her hand over her skirt as she thinks.

"In that case it might be wisest to split the trade." Daja nods, and Sandry is even more grateful that Daja has given up a day at the forge to help her with this. She knows it shows in the bond from the small smile Daja gives her. "Tris was in near the border of Namorn recently. Have you heard her reactions?"

Daja shakes her head. "All I've heard so far is the incompetence of the tutors."

They exchange a smirk and it's Daja who reaches out to Tris. Sandry lets her lead, knowing that even though she has picked up a lot over the years, Daja is still better at teasing out those sorts of details.

_What?_

The note of embarrassment in Tris' voice is not one Sandry expected, especially with that particular pitch.

_Just looking for some answers about your recent trip. Nothing urgent._

_What do you want to know?_ Tris's voice has less of a wobble to it now, but Sandry can hear the frustration and the effort it takes to keep a level tone. She avoids looking at Daja, knowing if she does she might let loose the smile threatening to form.

_We were just discussing the silk trade. Nothing that can't wait until we all meet over tea._

She feels more than hears the mental sigh from Tris, and she pulls back.

Sandry finally looks at Daja and lets the smile loose. There will be plenty of time for teasing later.

* * *

**Daja**

Sandry looks up from the ribbon she's working on as Tris stomps into the room. Tris looks just as surprised to see her, and Sandry can see the effort she makes to try and calm down.

"I didn't realise you were coming tonight."

She ignores the harshness still in Tris' tone. "I needed an hour away from all the accounts." Sandry shrugs it off and looks closer at Tris. "Are you all right?"

Tris lets out a breath. "Just one of the visiting mages." Sandry nods and lets it be.

"How about I make something for dinner? I haven't had anything since midday."

Tris smiles. "I know Briar is staying at the temple, but I'll just check with Daja."

The memory of where Daja was tonight pops back into her head a minute too late, and she can see by the widening of Tris' eyes that she has already reached out.

_Sorry._

She doesn't reach out to Daja, knowing she has plans with Esme and a good idea of what they involved, but she can feel Tris' embarrassment flooding through the link. _I only just remembered._

Tris clears her throat. _Well at least I know it's just as mortifying on this end of the interruption._

Sandry can't help the laughter that bursts out of her, and Tris follows a second later, the frustrations of both their days quickly forgotten.

It is a long moment before she regained her breath, and Sandry has to wipe her eyes.

"Why don't you put the tea on while I see what food we have?" She reaches out a hand to help Tris up, and she can see from the expression on Tris' face that she is already planning her payback on Daja.

She loves her family.

* * *

**Sandry**

She hates her family. Or they hate her, that must be it. She closes her eyes and sends back a firm _Not now!_ to Daja.

Sandry opens her eyes slowly and looks apologetically at Caidly. "I'm sorry, my family can interrupt at all sorts of moments." She knows her fingers are worrying at her dress as she waits to see Caidly's reaction.

She has been building up to this moment for the last week, and the rest of them knew it.

 _Oooh_ , she hears Briar before she quickly blocks them all out, but she knows they have all felt her relief as Caidly smiles softly.

"I do find family are like that."

Instead of the kiss she had planned, she reaches out for Caidly's hand, and smiles herself when Caidly curls her fingers around hers.

"Would you like to meet them?" She worries at her dress again with her free hand, but Caidly grabs that one as well and gently squeezes.

"I would love to." Caidly leans forward and presses a quick kiss against her lips.

Despite all her plans, Sandry finds herself speechless, only able to grin. "Later I will make sure they don't interrupt."

Caidly lets out that beautiful laugh that first drew her to her, and Sandry feels ready to head downstairs to show Caidly her chosen family.

She only hopes they wait until Caidly leaves the room before they start teasing.


End file.
